


dead girl in the pool.

by ineedmoresleepseriously



Category: Girl in Red - Fandom, Indie Music RPF, Music - Fandom, Pop - Fandom, Pop Music - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmoresleepseriously/pseuds/ineedmoresleepseriously
Summary: I had the idea for a short story based on Girl in Red's song, dead girl in the pool.





	dead girl in the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story haha

The early morning sunlight filtered through the half open blinds, illuminating the room. I got up slowly, rubbing my eyes and looked around. I had woken up in a fairly normal looking house in a nearby neighborhood to my own. I stepped outside the room into the hallway. The house was trashed. Bottles and plastic cups were strewn across the house, blinds torn off the windows and a couple of suspicious looking puddles. I passed the stairs as I entered the kitchen and counted at least five people passed out on the stairs, like beacons showing the way up. The kitchen was the worst. Smashed glass, abandoned pizzas and beers were everywhere. I made my way to the back door, carefully avoiding the rubble of last night’s event. I opened the glass doors and stopped in my tracks.

There was something in the pool. No, wait, someone. I frowned slightly, anxiety starting to pool in my stomach, and stepped closer. A girl was lying face down in the pool, not moving. A shiver passed through me as I moved nearer to the slightly green water. Her hair flowed around her, mesmerizing me. But something was off. As I neared the pool I realized the girl was dead.

An awful sound ripped it’s way out of me. A mix between a howl and a scream pierced the air.

“There’s a dead girl in the pool, there’s a dead girl in the pool, there’s a dead girl in the pool!” My wailing should’ve woken someone surely? I calmed myself down, taking deep breathes in. She looked awfully familiar, I realized, a friend maybe?  
Was that? No, it couldn’t be, what is happening?   
I collapsed on the ground, shaking. 

“I’m the dead girl in the pool, I’m the dead girl in the pool, I’m the dead girl in the pool.” I muttered, now on my hands and knees. I felt sick. I wasn’t dead, was I?


End file.
